As microwave circuits become more compact and agile, microwave components having low profiles, integration compatibility, tunable characteristics, and low losses are desirable. Metamaterials possess unique properties not existent in nature, such as negative refractive index (NRI), left-handed triplet material (LHM), and backward traveling waves. Metamaterial may help realize microwave components with unprecedented functionalities. Various types of artificial composite metamaterial media may be applied in microwave electronics and radio frequencies (RF). Some metamaterial configurations include wire strips and split-ring resonators. The size of such components, however, may prohibit their practical implementation in planar microwave circuits.